What's happening to me
by Ship-delena
Summary: Season 3 after Stefan comes back some where after episode 3x19 It's gonna get hot DELENA "It's me, I've got you," she cries out she wants me so badly. "You're safe, baby, you're safe. Just let go," she tells me and I do. I bite her


Elena pov

Elena sitting on the couch near the fire place at the boardinghouse  
I love being next to the fire I she thought to her self as she felt her lips she could remember how they felt on Damon's back the hotel.  
The way he push them to the wall she loved that.  
Stefan would never to that thinking she would get hurt and if she did her blood would make him lose control and bite her.. But Damon would never if any thing she would let Damon bite her

Stefan walked in and say next to her on the couch "hey" she said watching him sit down "hey" as he kissed her forehead. Elena had so much on her mind and it needed to come out  
"we need to talk, Stefan"

"About"

"Damon"  
Stefan turn toward Elena and held her hand  
"Okay, what ever happened when I was gone and at the hotel I don't care I drove you to him so let forget, I forgive you"  
Elena thought it makes me laugh in side like he's great that no way in hell I could like his brother the only reason why because he was gone  
Elena moved her hand from stefan.  
"The fact is stefan I can't forget it I think about it every single day, and it kills me just walk around here acting like I'm so in love with you because my love for you something has faded"

"Are you saying Elena?" Stefan jumped up "don't you dare say what I think you're saying"

Elena still sitting down on the couch looks up at Stefan  
"you knew you knew I had feelings for him!" Elena yelled and jumps up as well  
Stefan grab Elena shoulder  
"Damon he's a monster Elena"  
Elena pushed him away

"like you're any better where were you when I needed you you were gone and Damon took care of me"  
Elena thought how can he talk down to his brother so much it's his own blood.  
"Damon has always been there when I needed him"

"he's a monster Elena don't you see he's killed so many people and you're just gonna forgiven for all that"

"Oh like you're just so damn fucking perfect"  
Stefan ran up and slap me across the face and pointed at me  
"I am nothing like Damon!"

"You got that right!"  
I said with a tear in my eye  
"You're not ever half the man Damon is"  
Stefan walked up to me again and slapped my other side of my face "how could you say this Elena I loved you and still do" he said as he grabbed my hands trying to hold them  
"don't you fucking touch me" I said as i pulled my hands away  
"You think Damons going to stand by your side he'll dump you just like all his other whore, you're just going to be another one on his list, if you're not already" I didn't even look at him as I walk to the door I knew he was hurt but this is way too far "if you walk through that door I will never take you back Elena! I mean it!"

I looked at him and smiled "good" and I walked out leaving my keys and purse still inside but no way was I going back in there I rather walk.  
The walk was good it let me think about what I was going to talk to Damon about.  
But I've only seen them a few times and it wasn't really about us... Or anything important. I knew he was mad at me he wanted me to make a choice.  
And I have.  
The walk was taking longer than it usually does must've been walking really slow thinking about Damon.  
It was dark by the time I got home.  
I walked in my room cleaned up a bit but just reminders me more of Damon.  
Well Stefan was gone Damon used to clean the whole entire house I think he thought I never noticed but I did.  
I picked up on a lot of small things that he did I think didn't even realized he was even doing them.  
his smirk was the only thing I think he knew I noticed.  
But he did more than that just the way he walked and smelled just everything about him constantly consumed me.  
The way he always had coffee ready for me in the morning. Always asked me if I need helped with my homework.  
If I wasn't at his house he was always at mind sleeping on the couch every night.  
Some nights I would dream about him coming up here and just holding me until I fell asleep.  
But he never did. Just that one night he slept in my bed we both had clothes on and he wasn't even in the covers and I could feel how warm he was and him breathing on me..made me feel aroused.  
And then that night at the hotel oh my God it was amazing the cold air on us. His bare torso.  
She moaned and she walked to Jeremy's room to see if he was home "thank God" she said in relief she went to her room to put on her pjs and cracked the window and she loves being warm but she also loves when the air hits her face  
She laid on her bed and turned off her lamp by her bed and closed her eyes and spread her legs open and put her hand under she shorts and thought about Damon.  
She thought playing with myself and thinking about Damon was still better then having sex with Stefan any day.  
She grabbed her breast and slid a finger in her very wet core "Damon" she moaned  
And Elena stopped when she heard a tump in her room  
"Elena are you awake" and she slid her fingers out and thanked god she was under the covers and she opened her eyes and turned her lamp on and it was Damon.

"What?!" I yelled but not to loud mostly because I was embarrassed but I don't think he noticed what I was doing

"Is Stefan here?"

"No why?" I asked

"he's not home I figured he'd be here, I have news for him"

"What news"

"it's not important. I'll talk to you in the morning, night Lena"  
Oh I loved when he called me that as he walked out I knew it was now or never I jumped out of bed and grabbed his arm "Damon wait!"  
"Yeah" he look at me his eyes were so blue from the moon light coming in.  
Thank god this was the night I was telling him because the way he looks tonight I would be in trouble.  
"I need to talk to you, please"

"Not tonight Elena! I can't deal with this shit tonight" he hissed at me but he has all right to I treated this man was so little respect something.. Same as everyone else did something's.  
I have broken this man's heart numerous amount of time. I'm surprised he has stayed so long.

"Please Damon"  
I said as saddest as I could know it would win him over because he had to know how I felt.  
And he walked as close to me as he could "fine" he said he was so sure this was bad new but it wasn't.  
"Damon, I told Stefan how I felt about you today and he didn't take it well. I told him I had feelings for you and he couldn't believe it and he hit me"

"That son of a bitch!" He yelled probably should have left that part out "I'm fine, Damon" and I grabbed his tensed hand and slid my finger in between his and he looked down at them confessed and looked back up at me. His eyes widen and I could see him holding back a tear "I chose you Damon" and with his free hand he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. That sent chills down my whole spine  
But then he turned around and wipes a tear from his face.  
I grab his face with both of my hands and turn him back around "don't hide from me"  
I place a small kiss on his lips  
"It's just Elena you don't realize how lone I've wanted to hear that.. I love you so much and for years it's always been Ste-"  
I cut him off with another small kiss and I look up at him "not anymore. I love you Damon. You're all I want. All I think about dream about. It's you Damon I chose you. I love yo-"  
He cuts me off this time and kisses me hard and he slip his tongue in my mouth and I loved it. He pulled me so close to him I could almost no breath but I didn't care at this point.  
He grabbed my ass so hard he kept pulling me in but I was already so close. He kissed down my neck and back up to my lips and then down the other side and bit my ear love softly. I knew what I had to do I owed to him and I slip down and got on my knees

Damon's pov

Could this really be happening Elena Gilbert really doing this. Am I on the couch did I fall asleep with my hands down my pants. Elena undid my belt. And slid my pants to the floor.  
I would never ask Elena to do this.. She was sweet little human Elena.. or was she a sexy kinky girl on the inside. I always knew she was the perfect women.  
She grabbed my dick and slid it in he mouth all the way in to the base..Jesus where did she learn that.  
And she pull it out real slow and then licking the head and she licked all over not missing a spot and she slid it back in her mouth and grabbed my ass making sure she had it all..."oh my god Elena" I cried out  
My knees were weak. I trembled and she placed my hand on the back of her head telling me it was okay to do so. But there was no need she was doing a perfect good on her own but I didn't want to finish with out be being inside of her "Elena" I moaned load  
I could hardly breath me Damon Salvatore being weakened by this small human. "Elena stop" I moaned once more but she didn't.. She damn right knew I was almost about to climax.. She grabbed my ass once more and I was done and she swallowed all of me.. I trembled again and again  
And she got up and wiped her mouth on her tank top.. Fuck that was sexy "what was that for?" I hardly load enough for her to hear.. She looked pretty happy with her self knowing she could do this to me.  
150+ vampire weakened by a small human touch  
"I owed you" she said with a smile and she kissed me and now I own her. I kissed her had as I could I was not going soft I hardly ever do.. That was it.

I grabbed her ass and pulled her in and kissed down her neck and she cried out "bite me Damon!" And I looked her in the eyes to double check it was my Elena and not her doppelgänger but it was her and I went back down to her neck and bit her.. Not hard just enough and she moaned load.  
Her blood was intoxicating so sweet. I pulled my fangs back up and lick the blood running down to her breast.  
I needed more but I wouldn't.  
She grabbed me and kissed me hard this time.  
I loved seeing her this way.  
She pulled my jacket off then my shirt and I kicked my shoes and pants off... Then I ripped my favorite blue shorts of hers off. She was wearing a black thong.. Fuck did she plan this.. Then she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist.. And I took off her tank top no bra  
And walked over to a bookshelf and slammed her pretty hard I felt kinda bad but she giggled then moan. Or her laugh was to much for me.  
She then slid her hand free hand inbetween us and grabbing my cock and with her pinky slid her thong over and I shoved myself in side of her and she cried out my name which only made me do it harder with I could tell she liked.. The way the heels of her feet dogged in my lower back.. There was so much heat from her core it was blazing and it was so erotic.. I loved her so much..  
She was almost there I could feel it but so was I moved us to the bedroom door and slammed her again against it I knew she loved it then I digging my heels into the floor so I'm as close as I can possibly get inside of her. I look at her her half-hooded eyes meeting my gaze. And one more push I lose my self in her and she coats my dick and we did it together. I don't even know how I'm holding her up at this point but then she shivers and my cock twitches. I realize I'm still inside her but i don't want to leave her not ever!  
She slide downs and I kiss her softly and she grabs the nape of my neck and kisses me and whispers in my ear "I love you"  
And she heads so the bed and I follow her. I grabbed her back and laid her down softly she was still shivering.  
And I kiss down her to her breast and I lick one and play with the other.. She was grabbing at me but she couldn't be ready for round two already she was human they can't take as much but Elena was doing a fine job I'm not complaining. She pulled me close "I want you so much never stop touching me" she moaned and she spread her legs open asking for it with out asking. I take my hand and move it down to her wet core she was hotter then before if ever possible..I take off her thong then I teased her a bit, by kissing her thighs and making my way up I licked her throbbing clit and I placed to fingers in her and the kept licking her as well "Damon, Fuck!" I kept going "Damon stop please stop" no way honey but then she yelled what I never thought she would say  
"Fuck me please" she begged and she grabbed my head and pulled to her mouth and kisses me and then I trust in to her and cries out grabbing her head board then she grabs me our bodies molded together. And she digs her heels in my back again and I get every little spot In side of her.  
I look up at her.. She's coved in sweat no make up sex hair and I've never seen such a beautiful being in all my life and I lose it some thing is happening I've never had this happen ever.  
I grab her hand and her fingers slip through mine, securing me to everything and nothing.  
My arm under her back, pulling her up into me and I trust harder but I don't know how, and she is everything.  
I go harder and harder  
I feel my soul.  
"Elena, I don't know what's happening," I hear my lips say between moans.  
I've never felt this vulnerable and I'm afraid. It's so much, too much and I might out of control but I need more of her.

"You're safe," she whispers. "You're inside me and you're safe...Bite me"  
I'm scared if I bite her I wont stop.. Something's going on inside of me  
"Elena I can't"

"I trust you"  
I can't protect her. At this point if any thing were to can crashing down in this room I would probably be in a fucking coma.. I can't bite her

"It's me, I've got you," she cries out she wants me so badly.  
"You're safe, baby, you're safe. Just let go," she tells me and I do.  
I bite her and I just lose it...my soul knows her truth and I trust deeper and deeper inside of her and her nails dig in my back...I lose myself in "Elena oh my god" one last trust" and a tear runs down me face... See what she does to me.. And I fall on top of her.. Still in side of her I can't move or speak.. Even my eye lashes are heavy

Elena pov

I've never felt like this in all my life holy shit. His more then a sex god. I look down at him and he can't move. I've never seen him like this.. His so strong and powerful and now his raw and weak. His head is laying in the nook of my neck and I stroke his hair and kiss him on his forehead showing him his okay and that I love him.. And where I scraped him they are already healed... I didn't speak I didn't even know what to say I loved seeing him like this.. He said something happened but I don't know what.. His body was weightless he was still in me and I rubbed his back.. Finally his lifts his head up "babe... I love you" and he rolls off or me and I roll back on top of him  
Kissing down is whole torso and back up to his lips "are you trying to kill me Elena?"

"No never after that I never want you to leave this bed"  
I kiss him again  
"What happened earlier Damon?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean"

Damon pov  
I really can't answer that because I don't even know nothing like what has ever happened.. My whole soul took Elena in and was like magic and I don't feel the same at all like a cloud has been lifted  
" Elena sweat heart I really don't now"  
Any thing I could come up with sounded so embarrassing in my head I knew Elena wouldn't this so  
"Please tell" she cried and bit her lip god she's sexy  
" nothing like this has ever happened Elena. It's like I trusted you with my whole-" I stop "I can't I'm to much of an ass I can't Elena" and I turn away from her and she pulls me right back like always "stop hiding from me.. You're safe here I. I won't tell anyone I promise Damon just you and me here" she saids and kisses me  
"I'm scared Elena"  
"Of what?"  
"Tonight was the best night of my left"  
"So why are you scared"  
"Because Elena my whole soul and body and mind opened up to you and trusted you and I took you all in and something happened in me"  
"Really?"  
"Yes so that's why I'm scared"  
"Don't be"  
" I can't help it I'm worried after tonight after this whole deal you're gonna go back running to him" I know u shouldn't of said that but I couldn't help it  
and now she's gonna be mad at me

"that's never gonna happened Damon" she places both hands on my face and straddles me then kisses me and I kiss her back I know she means it but I'm never to sure  
She leans back and grabs my cock and I jump... She strokes it "be careful you don't know what you you're getting you self into" then I smirk "oh really" she places me inside of her and I slid in so easy this is my home now "this is the only place I want to ever be Damon"  
I will now always hunger for this women and this of this night if any thing were to happen "I love you Lena"  
"And I love you"


End file.
